Song of Life
Miku= |-|Len= |-|Rin= Song of Life (いのちの歌 Inochi no Uta) è una canzone di Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin/Kagamine Len che debuttato nel gioco Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA scritto e prodotto da Toraboruta. Questa canzone è stata commissionata da SEGA per la serie. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone debuttato nel primo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA in cui la versione di Miku della canzone può essere sbloccato cancellando Beware of the Miku Miku Germs♪. La versione di Len della canzone può essere sbloccato cancellando la versione di Miku su normale due volte mentre la versione di Rin può essere sbloccato cancellando la versione di Miku tre volte. Mentre la versione di ogni personaggio aveva le rispettive voci, il PV e ritmo di gioco grafici sono stati esattamente gli stessi. Tutte e tre le versioni della canzone sarebbero poi essere presenti in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd con gli stessi giochi di ritmo e PV (anche se con grafica ad alta definizione aggiornati). "Song of Life" inoltre è stato descritto in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone ed è stato anche uno dei primi canzoni nella versione iniziale del gioco arcade come con l'altra canzoni precedentemente presenti nel primo gioco di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA. La canzone è elencata una volta, ma il giocatore può scegliere tra tutte e tre le versioni vocali nelle impostazioni della canzone. Solo la versione di Miku di "Song of Life" restituito in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd (e Dreamy Theater 2nd) dove può essere sbloccata da cancellando Clover♣Club. Ha caratterizzato la stessa identica PV che aveva nel suo predecessore. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, la canzone è stato incluso nella canzone pacco Future Sound. Info di gioco di ritmo ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd'' Liriche Giapponese=この世界に産まれて 今もこうして生きている あれから色々あって 今も僕は息をしてる 何も知らない小さな子供が 大きくなって一人でだって歩けるんだ 花の種を蒔いたんだ 綺麗な花が咲くようにと だけどなかなか咲かないんだ それでも毎日水をやり ちょっとずつ育てるんだ いつかこの僕にだって いのちが終わる時が来る そんな日が来るまでに 自慢の花は出来るかな 花はやがて枯れるけど 沢山の種を実らせて 次の未来へと託すように 僕が生きた証も 受け継がれるといいな 永遠に繰り返す 終わらない　いのちの歌 永久に繰り返す 終わらない　いのちの歌|-|Romaji=kono sekai ni umarete ima mo koushite ikiteiru are kara iroiro atte ima mo boku wa iki o shiteru nanimo shiranai chiisa na kodomo ga ookiku natte hitori de datte arukerun da hana no tane o maitan da kirei na hana ga saku you ni to dakedo nakanaka sakanain da sore demo mainichi mizu o yari chotto zutsu sodaterun da itsuka kono boku ni datte inochi ga owaru toki ga kuru sonna hi ga kuru made ni jiman no hana wa dekiru ka na hana wa yagate kareru kedo takusan no tane o minorasete tsugi no mirai e to takusu you ni boku ga ikita akashi mo uketsugareru to ii na eien ni kurikaesu owaranai inochi no uta towa ni kurikaesu owaranai inochi no uta|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di ElectricRaichu' I was born in this world, and I am living here even now. A lot has happened since then, but I am breathing even now. A small child who knows nothing grows up and learns to walk by itself. I sowed flower seeds. I prayed for pretty flowers to bloom. However, they do not bloom easily. Even so, I water them daily, and they grow bit by bit. One day, even for me, the time will come when my life will end. Before that day comes, I wonder if I'll grow a flower I can be proud of? Flowers eventually wither, but I pray that they will bear many seeds and pass them on future generations. I hope that they carry on the proof that I have lived. Repeating eternally, the never-ending song of life. Repeating for ever, the never-ending song of life. Video Project DIVA = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità *Quando si seleziona la versione di Len o Rin del canzone nel primo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA gioco, il modulo caricato per il gioco sarà sempre Kagamine Len Original o Kagamine Rin Original, rispettivamente, indipendentemente da ciò che l'impostazione del modulo il giocatore sta usando. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki en:Song of Life Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni del 2009